creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lacewing/There is a game I want to play...
Slowly I am working it together, getting the 'rules' This game is born of watching many an online horror fundom with Slenderman especially. Though I'm not sure if it will end a 'slenderman' game, the rules I have been biulding are coming together. Here is a cut and paste of some of the original notes as I've been working it out. Alot of these notes are stream of consousness and I'm still getting my details together.. but i have the basics and working on things. I know once I get the forum up, this will not be a free for all posting. (there are likely to be chats on skype or aim among the players as well) You will have to be a member to play in the game. I'll be doing the game as half indepenant and half not.. as periodicly you will have things thrown at you by myself or one of the other admins who will be helping with the game. Your character CAN die. Nothing worse than a game that just keeps going and going and going.. But that just means that someone else can come in and take over where the last left off, or start with someone new. Since this is going to be partially forum based (you are free as well to intergrate personal blogs, facebooks, twitter, youtube... Any form of medium you have at your disposal.. the central 'forum' is where we will be compiling and gathering all our 'findings' together. Have general mass panic when someone disapeers.. ect ect ect.. As I said, while I started with the idea of a new take on a slenderman game.. This may not end as one. Suggestions? Questions? I'm more than happy to answer any and all and listen to further suggestions if they can fit with the concepts I have in mind. Slenderman notes: Forum, make it a fairly normal one, maybe picking a topic.. Like dreams or weird happenings. Fill with a few posts before having someone start with anything slenderman.. Topics: OOC: off topic forum for fun.Weird sightings: Things people seen, lights in the sky, weird animals ect ectDreams: somewhere for people to post a bit about dreams and such...figure out another topic or two.. Perhaps a spam board.. Non member board and member only ones to keep non-players out of the game. Slenderman isn't a creature from an alternate universe, but is from the Underworld. It is a guardian of sorts and has a couple different ways it acts. 1: scares away those too close to the territory. territories of a slenderman can be small, a single wood or a building, or can be very large, as in an entire town or area of several miles. People who have gotten into the wrong place will be chased out of the slenderman's territory or area that it is protecting. 2: begins to try and capture and hold individuals if they have been too close to long, as if they suddenly find themselves part of what it 'protects'. It doesn't c are if they are alive or dead. Dead is easier, they don't move about as much. Rules:Ignorance is Bliss. Those who are not aware of the slenderman or the things which it protects are safe from the slenderman and the things it protects. Those that become aware of the slenderman loose their ignorance status. Children are always aware. Children can never be ignorant as they are aware of more things than adults. But are easier to scare away. If anything at this stage having someone that can just listen to my ideas and say if they think they are good or not helps. and later, having a highschooler helps as those are great horror fodder (dead teenager movies lol!) Anyway some of the things I have going is that the first real big change.. The Slenderman isn't a creature from some lovecraft alternate universe.Its from ours. but another part. The underworld, the land of the dead.. and there is more than one of them.. They are sort of 'guardians'. They have no human reasoning and they very likely have never been human. They are incredibly powerful creatures. Sort of like Cerberus guarding the gates to hell. This isn't going to change the list of 'powers' that the Slenderman has. But it does change a couple minor things. See part of why I want to know where everyone is located, is so I can plot how many slendermen we're dealing with. I'm giving each a 'territory'. For some its very small and others it is very large. How the slenderman acts will be different for each one depending on what it protects. But the basic actions of the Slenderman is two modes. 1: Scare mode. In this one its protecting its territory and those who end up disturbing its area of protection it tries to drive away. Fear works best, often it will try to just scare someone away from its territory than try and kill them outright. 2: Guardian mode. this one gets a little... tricky. For reasons I explain later something in you has 'resonated' with what the Senderman protects and thus he goes from viewing you are an intruder to 'part' of what he's to protect. He does not want you to leave his territory. He becomes much more dangerous.Afterall.. if you are dead.. you are more likely to stay put... Arks: There is more than one. They are a kind of 'seed' an egg. It incubates something that belongs to the underworld and for whatever reason (often through a huge loss in a place, like a school burning where people died, or a huge earthquake or other disaster. Not all disasters forms arks, but the more death or more specifically the deaths of certain types of people, can cause an Ark to form) they form here on earth. Because they are dangerous and strange (some think they are sources of great power should they be able to take control, some think they are a sanctuary.. they are.. but not really for the living, what they are is a mystery) some people will actually when learning about them seek them out. They cause alot of strangeness in their local area and can when they 'hatch' cause alot of destruction. Slendermen protect them, and when they are close to 'hatching' will take them back to the underworld for whatever purpose they serve there. Gates; the other thing a Slenderman might protect. these are accesses to the underworld. The living do not belong there though some can go, and some what to go (think of the legends of those who wish to bring back loved ones alot of countries have stories in their myths of people going to the underworld and bringing back loved ones with various modes of success, depending how you look at it) But the things that are in this underworld are not really the spirits of loved ones, at least.. not in the part you can get to through a slenderman's gate. The gates that slendermen protect are to dark places filled with beings that very likely where never human. Or if they where, it was so long ago that they no longer are now. Some might call them demons, some might call them something else. But they are creatures that are incomprehensible to us and might as well be part of a lovecraft alternate universe. People who do manage to go, find themselves becoming very strange as the world there reshapes them. And not always in a good way. The madness that comes from the underworld and the things that might follow a person back from it, are dangerous and strange and often only have room in them for one sort of emotion.. Might be filled with rage... or lust twisted beyond reconition. But slendermen don't JUST keep the living out of the underworld, but will work to keep everything that is on the other side of that gate IN. The things that are in the underworld want out. They make the worst horror story we ever imagined seem like a kiddie ride. phenomena in a slenderman's territory: the reason a slenderman's territory is veritable is because the strength of what it protects is veritable. Its territory is effected by how wide a range its gate or ark effects. But you get high 'haunting' effects within the area of an ark or gate. The types of haunting differ. In an ark's effect zone you get more of classic 'haunting' ghosts and past scenes replying themselves. Few 'intelligent' haunting (those like poltergeists and such that can interact with the living or even seem to be aware of us at all) Other than the slenderman's activities and some really weird phenomena it can be actually pretty quiet in an Ark's area. unless the ark is strong or close to its 'hatching' then the activity gets bigger and worse. Insanity is high in these places. Spill over of bad dreams and seeing thing that are not there. You get an increased amount of people who can 'sense' the dead and other paranormal things in these areas. Also get higher chances of 'interactive' haunting. Like a 'legend' at a railroad track where little hands will push someone a crossed a track if the car stalls out.. but while there might be a rumor that a busload of kids got hit by a train here.. there is no record of such an event... At least.. not in OUR reality... Gates: the effects of these are different. You can get the classic haunting, but you also have 'other' creatures besides the Slenderman can show up. (think of like the rake in the hybrid's series, that naked slenderman creature, and other things like this.. dangerous creatures that do not think in ways humans do) You also get an increase of stranger things like people loosing track of time (alien abductions, weird dreams,) seeing very scary things that can somewhat interact with you (children all watching a program on tv that is very scary.. but their parents only see TV snow.. aka Candle Cove) Other stranger things can happen.. People swearing that they see things in the past, or who where going to get into an accident but a 'flash' put them on the other side out of danger.. But bad things happen to those who where meant to have died and didn't.... Rules: Ignorance is Bliss. Those who are not aware of the slenderman or the things which it protects are safe from the slenderman and the things it protects. Those that become aware of the slenderman loose their ignorance status. Children are always aware. Children can never be ignorant as they are aware of more things than adults. But are easier to scare away. these are the first two rules I've 'created' for things. Now onto the people and the cast types. Ignorants: Not an insult, but just those who are not aware, never been aware and haven't seen any of the stuff. They tend to go out of their way to stay ignorant, and some won't even see something going on right under their noses.. It is a self preservation thing they don't mean to hurt you if you've lost this status they might view you are crazy (and you might be) but they are protecting themselves unconsciously. Some will get even violent in their choice of remaining ignorant. They will actively chase off or dismiss anything that will break this safe world view. Most people just can't handle and will not see or accept the paranormal. Innocents: Like children, or those with a sort of 'sense' or 'resonance' with the paranormal. They can be somewhat ignorant of it as well, or not understand what they are seeing, but something in them basically accepts the truth even when their minds can not process it. Children have their monsters in the closet or under the bed, they know the things that go bump in the night. When they hit that pre-teen time in their lives when hormones are at their highest for them they become more aware. Night terrors as they see and experience things that men are not meant to know...Older teens and adult usually begin to settle back into true Ignorance and stop seeing the world but in terms that they can understand and accept. A few though continue to see.. They are the Innocent. Like children they see and hear things that others might just call them crazy for. But they are an increasing number.... Resonates: These people for whatever reason, something in them 'links' up with the local Gates or Arks. They tap into some power, but often can not really actively use it. Some have learned how to control it to a certain extent. (those with some 'paranormal' abilties.. seeing and talking to the dead or spirit creatures of the world, empaths, telepaths, telekenetis ect ect) These abilities are not really strong normally. But those who start to come into closer contact with Arks or Gates beging to 'resonate' with them. This means any inate powers they hold will become stronger (and these are jumps in strenth so the person may not be aware they are doing this, and will often go a little nuts as others around are Ignorate and refuse to accept what is happening to the Resonate.. Visions, voices in ones head, unexplained things happen to these people and the world around them rejects them if they do not conform to the Ignorant's view of the world. Even as their abilities are driving them mad..) Then comes the Slenderman. The guardians of the gates and arks will sense when someone starts to 'tune with' their item, and will want them to return to the area where they 'should be' not going to far. A person who resonates with these objects can spread the effects of them. In the case of an ark this person can cause hauntings in other areas, strange things will happen and more haunted places can show up.. This can cause the birth of MORE Arks. With Gates, the person can make the effects of a single gate wider spread, start making more odd things showing up as the gate gets bigger and the Slenderman can not keep everything where it belongs (more people can fall threw a gate and into the underworld or more things from the underworld can come out) In either case one can see why the slenderman will want to keep the effects of much smaller and will want you to stay put if you are a Resonate. This just means though for the Resonate they don't know WHY they are being so actively hunted, or pulled into a dark place, or why they just lost a whole week of their lives with no memory of what just happened to them then. These other types are those who have learned a bit more about what's going on (or at least THINK they know more) These people can be resonates, or innocents. Willful Ignorant: They see it, its still going on around them, its getting worse. But they think if they pretend hard enough.. it'll go away.They can get down right violent of anyone that attempts to break this world view, even as the Slenderman is closing in on them... Escapees: they might be willful ignorants or they might be willing to help out. But they have managed, often by chance, to escape the notice of a slenderman. often by moving to a completely different area. Even if they might be in another slenderman's territory so long as they do not resonate with the local gate or ark or just stay away from the areas the slendermen protect they will be fine. These people can try and be 'ignorant' or they might even be helpful 'info' people. Ones who are willing to tell their story in hopes it will help others. Informants: these people will spread their knowledge to others. Not just sharing it with those who have gone through the same thing they have, but might write books or even act as a kind of protector by trying to keep others ignorant of the truth to protect them. These people can move to remove information and hide things that have happened, but often if faced with someone who does know... they will try and help them by saying what they know. What they know might not be true though, since the insanity caused in the territory of a slenderman can make it hard to figure out truth from fiction. Players: these are the most DANGEROUS. These people will for multiple reasons try and get people involved into a local slenderman. They will play games, try and get the slenderman to look at another. Their reasons are varied. It could be because they have come to the conclusion that if the slenderman looks at someone else they can escape. Or perhaps they want the slenderman somewhere else so that they might get access to the ark or gate. Or for others, they have just gone so insane they are even working with the Slenderman, perhaps to try and chase people away.. or try and bring people in.. Category:Blog posts